La Primera Vez
by Estrella77
Summary: Bien. Esta historia será una AU. La clasificación M es por un motivo. Los reviews son bienvenidos.


**Hola a quien lea esto. Bien, primero va una advertencia. Habrán notado (pero si no yo se los aviso ahora) de que esta historia está clasificada como M. Les aseguro que por un buen motivo; en esta historia hay desnudos, escenas de naturaleza sexual y lenguaje sucio. Si no les gusta alguna de estas cosas, les sugiero que se retiren en este mismo momento.**

**Si llegaron hasta acá, supongo que quieren saber de qué va esto, y la respuesta es simple: será una escena de sexo entre 2 personajes que despertaron mi interés desde que leí de ellos en Fuego y Sangre. No habrá argumento, ni historia, ni tiempo o lugar definido, simplemente es una escena de sexo.**

**Disclaimer: todo lo que puedan reconocer pertenece a G.R.R. Martín. Yo solo lo uso para entretenerme y tratar de entretener a otros. **

La primera vez

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de manera repentina. Un chico joven fue empujado dentro por una mujer que era claramente mayor que él. Tan pronto ambos estuvieron dentro ella cerró la puerta con un movimiento del pie.

Sus besos eran intensos, apasionados, una mezcla de lenguas, labios y dientes, interrumpidos solo por breves momentos para tomar un trago de aire, tras lo cual seguían en ese encuentro de bocas que ninguno quería concluir. Pero cuando al fin se separaron el levantó los brazos mientras ella le colocaba las manos en el borde del suéter y tiraba para arriba, con todo y la camisa que llevaba debajo.

En cuanto logró quitarle la ropa de la parte superior, dejando su torso al descubierto, la chica continuó su recorrido, dejando las marcas de sus labios sobre su cuello, para a continuación besar y mordisquear con suavidad los pezones de su compañero, poniéndolos duros. Bajando más aún lamió su estómago, mientras que el usaba sus manos para acariciar con suavidad su cabello, que caía suelto.

Llegó un punto en que no era suficiente para ella, que deposito un ligero beso sobre el ombligo del varón para a continuación subir y reclamar sus labios una vez más, al tiempo que enredaba sus dedos con uñas pintadas de rojo en la cabellera plateada que le rozaba los omoplatos al muchacho. El por su parte la tomó de la cintura y la guío con torpeza hacia la cama.

Cuando ambos cayeron sobre la cama, ella no tardó en tomar de nuevo el control. Sus manos fueron hacia el cinturón del chico y empezó a soltarlo cuando él logró separar sus labios y tomar las manos de ella entre las suyas.

-Espera… –soltó con voz ronca- espera…. ¿estás seg –los labios interrumpieron sus palabras, un beso con lengua incluida que le nubló los pensamientos. Cuando se separaron ella lo miró a los ojos, que estaban nublados de emoción, y habló.

-Relájate….. te gustará, lo prometo- y tras un momento el soltó sus manos, que volvieron a su labor de desabrochar el cinturón. Él levantó la cadera para que pudiera sacarle los pantalones, junto con la ropa interior y de paso los zapatos.

Ahora se encontraba totalmente desnudo, mientras ella, vestida con todo menos los zapatos de tacón que usaba, estaba ante él, parada y mirándolo a los ojos. Lentamente ella separó sus rodillas, dejando el miembro erecto a la vista. Se arrodilló ante él y se tomó su tiempo para llevar su boca hasta su miembro.

El no pudo evitar el jadeo que soltó cuando la punta de su lengua tocó la punta de su pene. Su mano empezó a recorrer toda su longitud, primero con lentitud y luego con más rapidez, haciéndolo suspirar con fuerza. Luego ella lo soltó y empezó a chuparlo, primero en la punta y luego bajando poco a poco, hasta que tuvo todo su miembro en la boca. Él no pudo más que empezar a gemir su nombre en voz alta. No supo decir cuánto tiempo estuvieron esa posición, hasta que sintió como su miembro se tensaba, claro signo de que estaba a punto de terminar. Intentó apartarla, pero sus intentos eran débiles y ella parecía estar determinada a hacerlo acabar dentro de su boca. Apretó los dientes para aguantar mientras continuaba sus pobres intentos para que se lo sacara de su boca, pero al final no pudo evitarlo. Soltó un gran gemido al tiempo que la presión en su polla se liberaba, soltando un torrente de semen que cayó en la garganta de su compañera. Esta se lo tomó todo con avidez, sin dejar caer ni una gota fuera.

Él se encontraba jadeando por el esfuerzo, con la frente perlada de sudor. Su corazón latía con fuerza y no podía evitar la sensación de que se estaba equivocando y no debería estar aquí.

Pero cuando ella se colocó encima de él se olvidó de esos pensamientos. Era muy difícil pensar mientras ella lo besaba. No pudo evitar notar su boca con un sabor salado, a la mejor por el semen que había tragado. Extrañamente no le causo desagrado probar su propio semen.

Cuando ella separó sus labios de los suyos se levantó de la cama y se quitó la ropa interior, pero sin quitarse la falda. Luego volvió a la cama, arrodillada con el quedando entre sus piernas. Se inclinó y rozó sus labios, casi con ternura, mientras con su mano la guiaba hacia su interior. Él tragó saliva ruidosamente y se quedó contemplando mientras ella se movía hacia arriba y abajo sobre su polla, gimiendo con desenfreno.

Él no podía pensar, todo lo que podía hacer era sentir el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de la chica que estaba sobre él y gemía en voz baja.

-Si..si….así…..ah justo ahí- el murmullo era enloquecedor.

Cuando ella empezó a moverse en círculos sobre su polla el no pudo evitar gruñir.

-Dioses- dijo.

En un momento no era suficiente, necesitaba sentir más de ella; se levantó y hubiera besado sus labios pero ella levantó la vista al techo. Eso dejó su cuello blanco al descubierto y el no tardó en cubrirlo de besos. En ese momento no lo noto, pero ella se quedó muda por un momento, antes de que sus gemidos cambiaran de tono, volviéndose más agudos.

-Aaaahhhh…..por los dioses…..más, más, dame más.

El continúo lamiendo y besando el cuello largo y elegante. Ella empezó a moverse más rápido, con movimientos más largos, más frenéticos. Los gemidos de ambos se incrementaron en volumen, ambos acercándose al clímax.

Ella movió las caderas una última vez y lo rodeo con los brazos mientras ambos gemían. Él apretó las manos en la cintura de la chica mientras derramaba su semilla en su interior. Ella le enterró las uñas en la espalda y colocó su boca contra su oído al sentir sus labios inferiores apretarse alrededor de su polla.

Cuando ambos se hubieran calmado, el cayó sobre la cama; ella lo sacó de su interior y se acostó a su lado, donde solo lo miró por unos segundos antes de cerrar los ojos para dormir. Él no pudo sino darle un beso en la mejilla, levantarse y buscar algo para taparlos a ambos antes de acostarse de nuevo a su lado y cerrar los ojos para dormir.

**Larra**

Era una idiota. Su hermano se lo decía a veces, pero Moredo solo lo hacía como burla. Ahora estaba segura de que en verdad lo era; el chico que estaba dormido a su lado y lo que había hecho con él era la prueba definitiva de ello.

_Y además de idiota, eres una persona horrible _le susurró una voz en su cabeza, que debía ser su conciencia. También tenía razón.

Se había llevado a un chico a la cama; no a un hombre, si no a un chico que era muchos años menor. Y le había hecho creer que era por amor; el pobre no tenía idea de que solo había sido un medio para un fin, y era vengarse de su novio por haberla engañado. _Cuando se entere le romperá el corazón. _Y no tenía idea de cómo evitar que se enterara.

**Viserys**

Estaba enamorado. Ahora estaba seguro; llevaba tiempo pensando en ella como algo más que amigos, pero ahora estaba seguro: se había enamorado de Larra Rogare. No se habría acostado con ella de no estarlo.

_Mi primera vez_. Había sido increíble.

No tenía idea de que iba a hacer ahora. Sus hermanos seguramente le dirían que estaba equivocado, que era un idiota y que ella estaba jugando con él. _Pero eso es porque no la conocen, no de verdad. _Pero no importaba si ellos lo aprobaban o no; le dolería que no lo apoyaran, pero más le dolería dejarla.

_Quiero estar con ella. _De eso estaba seguro. Quería quedarse con Larra.

**Hola. Lo sé, un final triste para un one-shot que empezó mayormente como un intento de escribir algo para adultos y ya. Sé que dije que no habría una historia detrás de esto, pero la verdad es que mientras lo escribía se me ocurrió lo que podía ser una para estos 2 personajes; aún me falta bastante que aclarar, pero quisiera saber si les gustaría que la publicara.**

**Por si alguien lo sospecha, sí; tome a los personajes Viserys Targaryen (Viserys II) y Larra Rogare, los padres de Aegon el Indigno, Aemon el Caballero Dragón y la Reina Narys. Sitúen la edad de Viserys en 15 años y la de Larra en 22. (Así es, como en el canon hay 7 años de diferencia entre ambos).**

**Gracias por leer. Los reviews serán bienvenidos. Salu2 y que estén bien.**


End file.
